Touma's Angels
by FukiyoseSeirichan
Summary: A guide to get to know more about our hero Kamijou Touma's harem. Not only because they all have a special place in the boy's hearts; you know you wanted to be their friend.
1. Index Librorum Prohibitorum

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I don't own the characters of To Aru Majutsu no Index, they belong to Kamachi Kazuma. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story inspired by akashichin but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny and coincidence.

_**The One who types**_**: **As much as I love Kamijou Touma and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here…probably. All shall be canon-derived. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because this is the first time I would be writing something like this and I have never written anything like this before since I'm limited to one-shots.

* * *

**Index Librorum Prohibitorum**

**Status: **Alive

**Age: **14-15

**Height: **148 cm (4'10")

**Appearance: **She has large green eyes that are always mixed emotions of happiness and stupidity, depending on how Kamijou describe them or depending on the perspective of others, especially of that of a certain Railgun. Either way, her eyes do show too much emotion even at peaceful times. Her hair is a lighter shade of grey reaching to her hips. Height-wise, she's not that tall; in fact, she's too short for a standard nun.

**Clothing: **Index is always wearing something that shows religious devotion. Officially, her dress is the so-called "Walking Church" which should have been doused with mystical powers had her partner accidentally ruined it with his mysterious right hand. Even against the heat of the sun, she's seen wearing it. On special occasions, she can also wear casual clothing.

**Intelligence:** Yes, Index would be quite intelligent. Despite her being a greenhorn when it comes to modern technology, she had a perfect-memory and she's capable of storing up information in her brain. Hence, her name.

**Personality/Socializing:** Due to being raised in a church and having no memories of her life up until a year before she met Touma, Index is quite innocent and naive, often being elated by things that an adult or even people her age would find mundane. She is slightly ignorant and curious of modern technology, not knowing what a touchscreen was or how it worked until a certain "friend" showed her. Nevertheless, she's quite gentle and polite with people. Like her partner, she's willing to lay down her life for others, although if you ask Kamijou, you should be prepared for her irritable mood-swings and her balck-a-hole stomach. She can be irritated easily against Kamijou even for the pettiest of all things and she does this by biting him violently, although it can be argued that this is her own way of showing affection (maybe it still depends on other's perspectives).

**Finances:** Almost non-existent. Why? Just ask Kamijou Touma and perhaps, Stiyl Magnus.

**Home Economics:** Nothing much is known of Index's cooking abilities. Assuming that she can somewhat "cook", it would taste heaven or hell depending on who eats what she cooks but with Kamijiu being at her side, there's no doubt that she doesn't need to do so. About handling even the basic household gadgets…well, let's not get to that…

**Combat:** As much as I'd love to say that Index would suddenly be a fighting expert whipping out several black belts in different martial arts and showing off super-hidden-secret abilities in hand-to-hand combat when your honour is on the line, I can't. Like her finances, it would be almost non-existent except perhaps if her John Pen's mode is activated or is she tries to use her magic spells. Rest assured though, she would be willing to risk her life for the sake of others. On a side note, she would be just fine because Kamijou would be there to save the day.

**Family:** Nothing much is known about Index's family although if you count Kamijou Touma as one, then it would be safe to just not bring up her biological parents at all. Outside of their partnership, she had Komoe Tsukuyomi, Himegami Aisa, and Kazakiri Hyouka as friends.

**In Bed:** Although she's a conservative type, once Kamijou actually manage to get her in bed willingly, she won't be the dominating type. If ever, the boy would probably have to take the initiative and start things off.

**Conclusion:** Crush her heart and you expect Kamijou to crush your face. Okay, the latter sounded like he's a violent person but Index will surely have someone in her side when things come to shove. To sum it off, Index is the freeloading type of friend that can annoy the hell out of you and even wish that she goes off and die but on the rather bright side, she can be gentle and nice. No wonder the boy is willing to risk his own life for her.


	2. Misaka Mikoto

**_Disclaimer_****: **I don't own the characters of To Aru Majutsu no Index, they belong to Kamachi Kazuma. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story inspired by akashichin but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny and coincidence.

**_The One who types_****: **As much as I love Kamijou Touma and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here…probably. All shall be canon-derived. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because this is the first time I would be writing something like this and I have never written anything like this before since I'm limited to one-shots.

* * *

**Misaka Mikoto**

**Status: **Alive

**Age: **14

**Height: **161 cm (5'3")

**Appearance: **Misaka has chestnut hair and is often seen wearing a small hair clip, ranging from a simple one to a clip with with two little flowers since the Tree Diagram Remnant Arc. Her eyes are the same color as her hair. In terms of height, she's taller than a certain silver-haired nun but not too tall.

**Clothing: **She wears the Tokiwadai Middle School school uniform, sporting white loose/slouch socks and brown loafers with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt. Just like Index, Misaka is often seen in her Tokiwadai uniform with regards to her school's strict clothing policy although if push comes to shove, she'll never hesitate to wear any outfit deemed comfortable and light for her.

**Intelligence:** Misaka is attending Tokiwadai Middle School so that alone shows that she's no pushover when it comes to academics. In fact, she had once proven herself to be even smarter than Kamijou Touma, who found himself once letting her answer his assignments for him. The fact that she's the "Ace of Tokiwadai" shows hers prowess as a Level Five.

**Personality/Socializing:** To an outsider's perspective, she's considered to be the role model of being a proper lady, evident on how she was always called **ojou-sama**. But in reality, she's the opposite of what's expected of her. In reality, she's short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight violent boyish tendencies, such as wearing boxers and an undershirt, a aft that is only known to some few selected people, including his favourite 'victim' in form of a certain spiky haired boy. She often shows an incredibly immature and selfish side and displays heavy tsundere tendencies when her crush, Touma, insults her. To add to this childishness, she is inclined towards cute things, most specifically, Gekota and Kill Bear merchandise. She likes frog merchandise, but only if it features Gekota. But these imperfections is why she is well-liked not only by her close friends but also by other people and fans off-screen. In contrast to her fellow Level Fives (although some of them are debatable), Misaka is friendly and doesn't look down on lower-level espers at all. This was because originally, she was a Level One herself and worked hard to get up to Level Five. She can also be hypocritical at times, getting angry at Kamijou despite her always calling him an idiot. She also had a keen sense of justice at the same time, she's individualistic at times, one of which almost lead her to killing herself if not for the arrival of Kamijou.

**Finances:** Misaka is someone we can call "born with a silver spoon on her mouth." Coming from a well-off family, she is shown to have been able to treat both her close friends and Kamijou when both of them went to a hiding disguised as a fake date. To add to that, she is a Level Five which means she received funds in exchange for her participation in the city's experiments and tests.

**Home Economics:** Surprisingly, not much is actually known about Misaka's cooking abilities or any home economics chores just like Index. But judging from how she asked her best friend Saten Ruiko to teach her to make home-baked cookies, we can assume that her skill is above mediocre. But hey, that's better than Index, who was close to being labelled useless.

**Combat:** She's a Level Five, need I say more? Her Railgun is her prized weapon and she can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity. Her Railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. Other than that, she had other electricity-type abilities that proved to be handy when she managed to stand her ground against one of the world's twenty saints (see article **Kanzaki Kaori **for more details). Her ranking is only bested by Accelerator and Dark Matter.

**Family:** She is the lone daughter of a hot MILF in Misaka Misuzu and a confident and intelligent man in Misaka Tabigake. And by extension, she had thousands of Sisters in form of clones. (see article **Misaka Sisters **for more details).

**In Bed:** It may not seem like it at first but when she's on clutch time, she will _lead_. She may look like the conservative type but when things aren't going on their way, Misaka won't hesitate to ride into Kamijou as they make their night warm.

**Conclusion:** She would be an amazing wife. She can (probably) cook and she won't hesitate to show her partner some love. But anything can happen, such as ruining her Gekota plushies to making her friends' hearts break and expect that she won't let the culprit off unscathed. Don't just piss her off because who knows, you might be the next target of her electrical shocks. But even before she can do that, expect that Kamijou would be there to save her day.


	3. Shokuhou Misaki

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I don't own n the characters of To Aru Majutsu no Index, they belong to Kamachi Kazuma. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story inspired by akashichin but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny and coincidence.

_**The One who types**_**: **As much as I love Kamijou Touma and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here…probably. All shall be canon-derived. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because this is the first time I would be writing something like this and I have never written anything like this before since I'm limited to one-shots.

* * *

**Shokuhou Misaki**

**Status: **Alive

**Age: **14-15

**Height: **161 cm (5'3")

**Appearance: **In contrast to the boyish Misaka Mikoto-ojou-san, Shokuhou appears as an elegant beauty of Tokiwadai Middle School as she sports long straight hair of golden color. She wears a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with laces. She is also frequently seen holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle. Her eyes are also gold-colored. However, one stunning feature of her eyes is that they have star designs on the irises. Literally, she is a starry-eyed girl and that alone adds up to her already gorgeous features. Her large breasts are a point of jealousy for Misaka, who mocks her for it. She even once suspects Shokuhou of not being a middle school student based on her bust size, to which Shokuhou replies that it may be possible with her abilities that she is not. Both Kumokawa and Kamijou have also questioned her if she was even in middle school.

**Clothing: **Like Misaka, she is often seen wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform but what makes her distinct from her fellow Level 5 is that she wears stockings.

**Intelligence:** Being intelligent is an understatement! She's the strongest person in terms of mental-related powers which is why her ability's the **Mental Out**. The only person who can match up against her in terms of psychological warfare is a certain Beauty Senpai.

**Personality/Socializing:** Coupled with her cute face, Shokuhou exudes a seemingly playful and childish personality, as seen with her interaction with Misaka. This is backed up by the fact that she has a taste for sweets and likes to do silly and cutesy poses. However, with this facade hides a much more cunning and manipulative nature that she's willing to demonstrate when the need for it arises, as she shows her power to intimidate Misaka by controlling the entire student body that was currently inside the Tokiwadai Middle School library. But she also exudes a somewhat humane side as she greatly values her friendship with the formerly deceased Dolly. She shows more redeeming features as she interacts with Kamijou who had once sacrificed their memories together in order to save him.

**Finances:** Being a Level Five means she can receive privileges such as funds which she had access to in exchange for partaking into the city's experiments. But that aside, it's safe to say that she's somewhat well-off as evident in her belongings, especially her bag, and the way she carries herself.

**Home Economics:** Nothing much is known of Shokuhou's cooking abilities. The best we can assume is that she's at the same level of any home economics skills as that of Misaka…or even lower.

**Combat:** Being a Level Five like Misaka, Shokuhou's Mental Ability involves the human mind which includes mental control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality, willpower and memory destruction, revelation and transplantation of emotions, brainwashing, and psychometry. Her power allows her to prevent the use of powers, movement, and even sense of pain of other people using the remote. Also, unique to the power is that some of the people that have been tampered and controlled by Shokuhou's display star markings on one or both their eyes. And she does all of this with a use of a bland-looking remote control! Aside from that, despite her lack of stamina and surprisingly had a weak body, she makes this up with her intelligence and tactics. She is able to predict how a large number of people will react and to make plan to counter or use them to her advantage. This is exemplified when she helped Kamijou to get around the School Garden, as she was able to keep everybody from realizing who he was by dressing him with an Anti-Skill uniform and to quickly make everybody focus on something else, and when she outwitted a brilliant mind as Kihara Gensei using bluffs and taking double-edged gambles, like to manipulate her own mind, to deceive him, leading him to self-defeat. Not surprisingly again, her memory is considered razor-sharp, being able to memorize and select the remote she want by touch alone.

**Family:** Not much is known about her past. But of all the angels of the God of Pestilence, she probably had the saddest story of them all. Losing the only boy that gave the girl her happiest periods in her lifetime to brain damage is a severe blow to her but hopefully, she is still waiting for a miracle to happen one day.

**In Bed:** Passionate. That's a word that will describe how she will be in bed. It can be awkward at first because it will be the first time due to the fact that they're always preoccupied with their own matters. But once Shokuhou showed his dear prince that she wanted to take the next step of their relationship, the boy should be ready for it. Kamijou might be the one to start if off the first time but she'll take the lead from there. He won't mind it if she wants as long as the Mental Out is keeping him happy. And it's not like Shokuhou had any plans to stop making him go Seventh Heaven.

**Conclusion:** Shokuhou is one who always wants candies at her side at any time. But other than that, she can be a pretty loyal girl for her age. She showed this to her own clique and she once again showed this to her prince despite knowing that he might not even remember her forever. In short, she would be a man's own fantasy and weakness.


End file.
